While great progress has been made in the development of communication systems, only recently with the advent of Bluetooth and similar open specification technologies have developers been given the freedom to design, short range, wireless devices that can connect to a variety of different networks and systems while offering worldwide compatibility. One type of device resulting from the development of these technologies is a wireless headset that can connect to any similarly enabled device or system. When used with a cellular phone, for example, that is enabled/adapted for use with one of these technologies (for example, Bluetooth), the user of such a headset is able to talk freely, unencumbered by wires or cables, while taking advantage of the many benefits of the cellular phone. However, current wireless headsets provide very limited, if any, speech recognition functionality, although speech recognition is a natural interface for such wireless devices.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.